supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
:Para ver detalles sobre sus apariciones como luchador, véase Sonic (SSBB) y Sonic (SSB4). Sonic the Hedgehog (''ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Sonikku za Hejjihoggu'' lit. Sonic el Erizo en japonés) es un personaje de SEGA perteneciente a la serie de videojuegos con su nombre. Él es la mascota de SEGA, desarrolladora de videojuegos que antiguamente competía con Nintendo. Junto con Solid Snake, es uno de los dos invitados especiales de Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Sonic aparece también en la cuarta entrega de la serie, convirtiéndolo en el primer personaje invitado en ser un veterano. Perfil [[Archivo:Sonic en Sonic Generations.png|thumb|left|170px|Art oficial de Sonic en Sonic Generations.]] Sonic es el héroe de la serie de videojuegos Sonic the Hedgehog, preocupándose siempre por ayudar a los demás, a veces esta acompañado con su amigo Tails que esto sucede en muchos de sus juegos clásicos. En el juego de Sonic and the Black Knight ayuda a una maga que lo llama desde su mundo, que le pide ayuda para junto con el derrotar al Rey Arturo el cual se volvió malvado, en el juego de Sonic and the Secret Rings ayuda a una genio del ring y aquí aparece encontrarse con clones de sus amigos del mundo real pero descubre que en este caso el rey bueno es la copia de su enemigo el Doctor Robotnik (Eggman). Un dato importante de Sonic es que es un héroe adaptado para que los adolescentes se identifiquen con él, es por eso que a veces es engreído al presumir de su velocidad, pero al mismo tiempo cariñoso, generoso y caritativo al siempre usar su poder para el bien, aun así, existen virtudes de la que no fanfarronea, como su disimulada inteligencia, la que aun así muestra al usar sarcasmo para hacer enojar a sus enemigos. Sonic fue diseñado para ser un héroe con "onda". La mayoría de sus juegos (Sonic Lost World, Sonic and the Secret Rings, Sonic Generations) son de reflejos ya que se tiene que ver hacia donde ir con la alta velocidad de Sonic. En Super Smash Bros. Melee Aunque Sega y Nintendo fueron rivales de hardware y software en el lanzamiento de la Nintendo GameCube, el creador de Sonic, Yuji Naka afirmó que existía la posibilidad de incluir a Sonic, aunque al parecer, algunos contratiempos impidieron esto. Más tarde se reveló que tanto Shigeru Miyamoto como Masahiro Sakurai habrían estado de acuerdo con la idea de incluir a Sonic en Super Smash Bros. MeleeA Miyamoto le agradaba la idea de Sonic en Smash Bros. en 2001 (inglés). En Super Smash Bros. Brawl right|200px Sonic aparece en esta entrega de la serie como un invitado especial secreto. Su aparición fue la más promocionada y una de las más esperadas por los seguidores de la serie Super Smash Bros. Es el personaje más rápido del juego, pero aún así se ubica en la 22da. posición de la tier list. Aun siendo un personaje con una velocidad mayor que la de cualquier otro personaje, sin mencionar una buena capacidad de salto y varios métodos de recuperarse si logran sacarle del escenario, la mayoría de sus ataques carecen de poder suficiente para sacar a alguien del escenario. Sonic también posee una resistencia muy baja y el alcance de sus ataques es muy reducido. La mayoría de sus ataques lo entorpecen unos instantes, suficiente tiempo para que algún oponente lo golpee. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Sonic the Hedgehog :El erizo más veloz del mundo. Alcanza velocidades supersónicas. En general, le encanta hacer lo que quiere y odia que le impongan límites. No soporta quedarse quieto. Pasa un poco de todo, pero cuando se encuentra con alguien en apuros, siempre le hecha una mano. Cuando consigue siete Chaos Emeralds, se transforma en el poderoso Super Sonic de oro. :*''Sonic the Hedgehog'' :*''Wii: Sonic y los Anillos Secretos'' Inglés :Sonic the Hedgehog :The world's fastest hedgehog, who can run at supersonic speeds. Generally speaking, he loves being able to do what he wants and loathes being constrained. Holding still is something he would never consider. He's got a bit of an attitude but can't pass by someone in trouble. When he collects the seven Chaos Emeralds, he transforms into the mighty, gold Super Sonic. :*''SONIC THE HEDGEHOG'' :*''Wii: Sonic and the Secret Rings'' En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' right|200px Por medio de una presentación llamada Nintendo Direct, transmitida el 1 de octubre del 2013, fue confirmado que Sonic regresaría a la cuarta entrega como personaje jugable, convirtiéndolo en el primer personaje invitado en convertirse en un veterano. En la versión de Wii U, Sonic tiene un diseño parecido a su aparición en Sonic Lost World, mientras que en la versión de Nintendo 3DS, su diseño está basado en su aparición en su versión clásica, como aparece en Sonic Generations. Sonic ha mejorado considerablemente en la transición desde Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Aunque varios de sus movimientos apenas han cambiado, los que si lo han hecho ahora son mejores para realizar ciertas labores, como acumular daño o lograr K.O. Además, juntos a estos ataques mejorados, Sonic ha recibido nuevos ataques que le ayudan a ser más versátil. Descripción del trofeo Español right|120px :Sonic :Seguramente te suena este erizo, que a diferencia de sus congéneres, corre a toda velocidad. Pero como la mayoría de los erizos, no sabe nadar; una de cal y otra de arena. Es con diferencia el más rápido de los luchadores, así que resulta muy difícil asestarle golpes. Eso sí, cuando lo uses, ¡mantenlo alejado del agua! :*''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (06/1991) :*''Wii U: Sonic Lost World'' (10/2013) Curiosidades *A diferencia de la mayoría de sus juegos de origen, en la serie Super Smash Bros. es el único momento en el que se le puede ver nadar. *En Super Smash Bros Ultimate recibe daño al nadar. Referencias Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Veteranos